Smile
by mayfairs
Summary: He can't have her, and all the rest's just wishful thinking. He may know a lot, but he can't understand her. Yanagi/OC AU ONESHOT


**Smile.**

_Smile, it's the best thing you can do to your face._

_It will cause all their pain to fade away,_

_So smile, smile, smile.  
_

_**Disclaimer in Profile. **_

* * *

"Yanagi."

He turned at the sound of his name to see who needed him, or wanted him. It was _her_ again.

She was, beautiful to say at least. She had fair, pale skin and long wavy hair. Her smile was dazzling and gave you a warm feeling inside. Totally different from what her personality was, the way she shouted when she demanded work to be done.

He knew what she was going on about, because after all, they're both workaholics. The same specimen.

That afternoon, she had a face of seriousness on. Maybe she'd want him to go with her to do some investigating? Maybe.

She smiled. That particular one was like an overdose of sweets, so sickly and overdone. A bottle quickly sprouted from behind her back and before Yanagi could react, she sprayed the perfume right at his face. He started to cough and gag, having had a dislike to most perfume. He had no allergic reactions to it though, but too much would irate his delicate skin and ugh, he just hated it.

And she knew.

Oh, she _knew_.

She smirked this time, one of triumph, knowing he couldn't do a thing to her. And yet, just that thought was killing him. She was his superior, his boss. He should be happy that he was the only co-worker she was close with.

The taste of the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest. How true.

"Come on, Yanagi. Call over some men over to the scene of crime and lets get to work." She turned away from him and threw the perfume in the bin. Yanagi stared at the bottle for a second. It was quite fancy, probably a recent one made by a celebrity.

But whoever sent that didn't realise she only used one brand of perfume. Strangely, Yanagi didn't dislike it.

He was on the phone the next moment, and followed the woman to the Public Prosecutors Offices.

Yanagi wasn't really focused on anything remotely interesting. This time, he didn't even go over the main points of the current case he was working on with her in his head. Instead, he was watching her, silently.

She tucked her neck scarf in a little more, it was a little cold. Her jacket wasn't keeping her warm enough, and she was slightly shivering. She sipped the fresh coffee that she picked up from the Starbucks nearby, looking content when some of the warm caffeinated liquid went down inside her. Yanagi smiled slightly, he was just content watching her smile.

They were greeted by the security man, who tried to flirt with her. She shrugged it off like a pro, but the man always tried. Yanagi almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

They reached the elevators, and reached her office. Yanagi stood politely back as she fished out her keys from her handbag and opened the door with a quick twist.

They were greeted by the usual mixed scent of flowers. Admirers. She was the rose of the Public Prosecutors. She hated it, he knew. But she would never say a thing about it. The flowers were put into multiple vases and they sat on her windowsill. That meant that bees were attracted to them, and Yanagi wasn't too fond of them. She didn't care though. Yanagi knew very well she loved the scent of flowers, so it was one thing she would not bin like the other gifts that got sent into her office.

Her office was nothing extraordinary, in fact, it was considered quite simplistic. Her two walls on the left and right consisted of two large bookcases full of files and law books that reached the ceiling. There was a ladder put to one side to reach the higher shelved files. She only had one window, and that was behind her desk, which sat proud near enough against the wall in front of him. Her laptop sat unmoved, and her trash contained an overflowing amount of coffee sent up for her. There was a lamp sat next to the laptop for when she worked late, and a few files on the desk and on the floor. She didn't bother tidying up, it was usually her assistant which came up with coffee, cleaned the room, and did other odd jobs. She had privileges as a higher rank prosecutor, and her fearsome reputation.

Yanagi helped himself and sat on one of the sofas that were placed in front of the desk then placed his coffee on the glass coffee table which had a vase filled with flowers sitting in the middle. She sat on the sofa opposite him, and leaned forward. That was it. Nothing else mattered. Just the case on hand, _the case on hand_.

Yanagi wished he could speak to her about something different.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, she was younger than Yanagi was. Actually, Yanagi choosing this particular profession was abnormal. He was clever, sure, and could go about doing anything he wanted. He could be a doctor, a lawyer, a politician. But no, he took the path of detective. He was one of the best at the station, and he was asked multiple times before about transferring to the capital or other places, but Yanagi always refused.

There was reason to stay.

He was driving. She was too busy writing in notes of the case happenings and things they've just discussed earlier. They were now heading toward the scene of crime, the public park not far from Yanagi's apartment. Crime activity was increasing steadily in Kanagawa now, which was worrisome.

They've been here before. Yanagi's memorized everything that needed to be memorized now, and it was exactly how he remembered it. Nothing was out of place… Wait. She noticed it as well.

She picked it up with her elastic gloves and stared at it. It was a sleek, grey mobile phone. Adrenalin rose in her heart. Was this the evidence they needed to convict the ghastly young man suspected of the murder? With a flick of a wrist, she opened the phone.

She had a strange feeling, as if someone was watching them both. That – that's not possible right? This was police territory; no person without valid ID was allowed to pass into this area of the park. She was panicking though, since the said person could be anywhere as it was the woodland area, and she was beginning to hyperventilate, something she did if she was bound with too much stress or pent up with an uneasy feeling.

It was over too quickly. The air was compressed slightly, so slightly she could not feel a thing. When he fell and collapsed on her, emotions ran amok. She screamed at the rest of the useless fucks to get him, to _kill _him… That wasn't enough. She'd – she'd kick him. Punch him. Make sure he suffers.

Tears were running now, staining her makeup. She'd didn't care. She flicked open her own mobile phone and dialled 119. She felt like screaming. These emotions… these… emotions…

She ended up screaming down the line for the ambulance to come as quick as possible, flipped her phone down, and threw it in anger. She held the body that was on top of her and embraced him. She cried, whimpering, sobbing, trying but unable to speak.

He was shot. By an officer, no less. For god's sake, why did this happen? Why _him?_

Yanagi smiled a comforting, gentle smile. He opened his eyes. He was quite unsure whereabouts he was shot, and yes, he somehow suspected it. He had no clue how much time he had left. It hurt - It was worth it though, for _her, _the woman he wanted but could never get.

She was in a state, holding him so tight it was almost hard to breathe. But just in case, just –

"Kirihara Ayase, don't cry. Don't get distressed over me. Smile instead. Smile for me. Just for me – And, and – I love you."

He fell unconscious before she could tell him.

She didn't know why, but she took one earphone out of his ear and listened.

* * *

If I lose myself with you tonight,

Fall apart or hold on tight,

Wrong or right I won't be afraid,

Because if my heart should break,

_You'd be the best mistake I ever made._

_

* * *

_

Hope you guys liked it! The lyrics below are of The Best Mistake I Ever Made, by Joanna Wang. I'm pretty sure she's a Taiwanese-American singer, and she's got a beautiful voice! If you have the chance, check out her music. I'm not sure how this piece will be received because I've written some of it very vague because I wanted it to be slowing clearing out, like fog. I'm sorry, but I love writing angst. It keeps me going. I might decide to write a sequel to this, so yeah. Tell me what you think! Review! I'm a review whore!

**Notes**

- If you're wondering, the OC is Akaya's older sister, that's one of the reasons Yanagi can't have her. And because she's his boss and he knows the way she acts around admires and is scared to take a risk. But I was hoping you got that from the fic.

- Yanagi is not dead. He was just shot in his shoulder blades.

- If you game fans notice, yes, I'm basing it on the Ace Attorney world! I wanted to make it more realistic if you know what I mean, and I did some basic research on Japanese prosecutors and lawyers. Prosecutors do have the power to hold investigations, however (according to wikipeadia) so there you go. Ayase and Yanagi's relationship is like Edgeworth and Gumshoe's. Yay! **(You better be reading this, Doro)**

- 119 is the emergency number in Japan as opposite of North America's 911. And on that number, you're only able to get the fire service or the ambulance. To get the police, you dial 101 I think. How strange is that?


End file.
